galnetfandomcom-20200216-history
Eric Olafson, Midshipman 63
Part 63: INTERLUDE: SIF Much to everyone’s disappointment Eric and the princess had to return to the table of the Queen as the official part of the evening begun. Sif was still brooding and tried to get certain about her own feelings. Eric had changed much and at the same time he was still the Eric she knew. Did he still think about the girlish things or had he grown out of it. Did she really hate him? The last days they had spend on Nilfeheim seemed so far away and so much had changed. Perhaps she had given him too much of the cold shoulder and he now had too many choices of beautiful girls who had no problem being nice to him. Sif was sure she had missed the boat. She was no longer on his mind and perhaps this was the way things needed to be. She tried to tell the Saran Princess with a glare what she was thinking! Why did the Princess have to look so incredible beautiful? The next time Egill suggested something she decided to take his advice. Another Saresii woman arrived. She looked the part but Sif was sure she was a woman. Her hair was not silver as with all Saresii she had seen so far, but truly white, and her face was much finer cut than that of Algear, her eyes were almost impossible big and made her look alien despite her human appearance. The youngest daughter of the Schwartz family was with her, the one introduced as Shea. Why and how the masked girl managed to change her dress she could not guess. Maybe the Schwartz family had a portable auto dresser everywhere they went. Admiral Stahl got up and introduced the white haired woman as as Alycia Lichfangh. Egill leaned over and whispered. “This is the Commanding officer of the PSI Corps and rumors have it she is the most talented Psionic user alive. Now that there are two Narth on our table it is perhaps an overstatement but Algear and the Narth speaks of her with the utmost respect.” She crossed her arms. “I don’t really care who she or who anyone is.” She tried to find someone else to be responsible for her feeling miserable and lashed out at the Old Man. Even as she did it she knew it was wrong and very childish of her. Egill was nothing but being nice and so was Eric. He had never done anything to her, and tried to be a friend. It never was anyone but her own arrogance and self-importance that got her in trouble. In all this she forgot that Egill could easily read her mind. Instead of snapping back, he padded her hand and said. “I am torn between giving you a real good spanking young lady or give you a hug. Neither is really appropriate for me to do of course, but I think before you continue your studies, you need to find yourself and make sure you are going the right path.” “But I must become the next representative and seeing our people today becoming more involved I actually understand the dangers Erik Gustav had seen. The dangers had cost Astrid her life and we barely averted a horrible catastrophe to our world.” As she spoke she found her center and smiled at the old man.” No, Egill I know what I want to do. I am just not clear about myself, but if you help me I figure that out. Seeing Eric I remembered Astrid and why I agreed to do this. She sat up more straight and paid attention to what was going on. To her surprise she saw little Exa in a deep conversation with the mega tycoon and wondered what they talked about, Exa’s face was quite serious. Elena laughed and giggled talking to Algear while servers brought the food. Part 64 » Category:Stories